mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki:Chat
If you wish to socialize in real-time, we have a chat facility available through Discord, which is an up-to-date, user-friendly and nicely presented application. It is available for use via your internet browser, or you can download the Apps for Android, Apple, Windows, Mac, and Linux. You can join our server (shared with the Friendship is Magic Wiki) any time by clicking on this link. For help and support with using Discord, please click here. Chat moderators :See Project:Chat#Chat moderators By default, administrators also have moderator abilities in chat. Guidelines In order to maintain a nice platform for everyone, we have guidelines set in place which you must follow. * Please treat everyone with respect. * Please be considerate and not discuss topics which others would find inappropriate or uncomfortable. * Please do not discuss, link or mention any of the following whether explicit, implied, or censored: **Sexual content. **Violent or gruesome content. **Any content that is found inappropriate. ***If you are unsure what is regarded as inappropriate, please message a moderator in private prior to posting. Chatters' complaints about content or conduct is a sign that it is inappropriate. * Do not advertise other Discord servers or websites. * Please limit the amount of emoticons and hard-to-decipher or non-English text. * Please keep roleplaying, chat games and bot commands to the appropriate channels. * Please avoid long multi-line messages that may disrupt the chatroom, such as song lyrics, ASCII art, and other long posts. * Please avoid posting excessively capitalized text ("ALL CAPS") * Please do not post your own personal information, especially if you are very young. * Do not post personal information of others. Do not request personal information from others. * Do not minimod. * After an episode airing, spoilers are only allowed in #mlp_material until the Monday after. * If you wish to discuss or dispute a warning, kick, or ban that was given to you or any other chat user, please use private chat messages. * Evading a ban on an account using another account is strictly prohibited and doing this will result in the original account possibly having its ban extended, and any sockpuppet accounts being indefinitely banned. *Profanity is allowed as long as it is moderate, is not used against another user and does not break any other of the above rules. It is a moderators discretion as to what is over moderate. Current Channels This is the list of all our channels. *'Guidelines' - An easy way to view a reminder of the above guidelines. *'Announcements' - A place where Wiki Administrators make statements that require attention. *'Twitter' - The Wiki also has a twitter account and this channel allows quick and easy viewing of our Wiki's tweets. *'Mane' - The place of the main chat, most of the discussion occurs here. *'Links_and_pics' - This channel is for users to post pictures and links. *'Bot-channel' - If you wish to use our bots, this channel is the place to do it. *'Mlp_material' - This is a place for users to discussion anything MLP related which includes spoilers. *'Roleplay' - For those who enjoy roleplay. *'Wiki' - For casual discussion regarding the Wiki. Please note that no major changes can occur without a prior discussion in the appropriate forum. *'Ponyville_townhall' - A place to discuss changes to our Discord server. Please note that no major changes can occur without a prior discussion in the appropriate forum. *'Mod-discussion' - A place for moderators and administrators to discuss current affairs and ask for help in confidence. *'Mod-logs' - When someone is warned, muted, banned or kicked on the server, our moderation bot makes a note of it on this channel. Enforcement Action Moderators will always try to warn fairly prior taking enforcement action (excluding warnings). If the warnings are not followed, the below actions may occur: *'Warn' - A warning is logged by our moderator bot in #mod-logs and when possible, is always the first approach to a breach in guidelines. *'Mute' - If warnings are not adhered to or on rare occasions, moderators are not left with another alternative, the mute function prevents users from sending any messages for the time-frame set by the muting moderator/administrator. *'Kick' - The user in question is kicked from the server and are able to rejoin with a new invitation. *'Ban' - A ban is regarded as a final resort and is only used in exceptional circumstances. This prevents the user rejoining and all links to the server show as "expired". A ban can be overturned, however it is moderator discretion and should only be undone with prior discussion with the banning moderator/administrator. Category:Community Category:Policy